Always Lock The Door
by Midnightztar
Summary: Naruto just walked in on something he shouldn't had, his teacher and classmate Sasuke having sex! What will Sasuke do to make sure this doesnt get out? SasuNaru Lemon ermmmm yah dont read if your a homophobe  ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**o.O 2nd fanfic of mine**

**got bored took me 30 minutes so probably will suck**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto isn't mine yadda yadda**

**FLAME ME AND UNICORNS WILL DIE.**

* * *

Jaw dropped, eyes wide, and mind blown; Naruto stood at the doorway of his classroom shocked to find his teacher Kakashi and class mate Sasuke…Together?

_No they couldn't possibly be having sex, they're two males that's impossible, isn't it? I just wanted to get my stuff and meet up with the guys, now I'm stuck in this mess._

"Are you just going to keep staring at us like that?" Sasuke asked, "Although I'm sure Kakashi Sensei here won't mind an audience."

_That jerk, why is he acting so smug in a situation like this although I'm still confu-_

Naruto lowers his eyes then turns beet red at what he sees.

_Oh my cheese n cracker's! Sensei's on the bottom?_

Sasuke pulls out of his teacher and zips his pants up, as he exits the classroom he looks down to a fainted Naruto then looks back up to his teacher still sexually dazed lying on his desk.

"Hey Sensei, I'll take care of him so don't worry"

* * *

Naruto wakes up in a bed.

"Oww my head, where the hell am I?"

He looks around dazed and confused rubbing the back of his head. He tries to recall the earlier events but is startled from a voice out of nowhere.

"Welcome to my room Naruto, earlier today you saw something you weren't supposed to see and because of that I have to find a way to keep you quiet"

_What the hell is he going on about…_

Sasuke steps out in plain sight, the memories suddenly rushing back to Naruto.

"What the hell Sasuke, why would you do such a thing with our teacher, I mean your both guys for crying out loud."

"Well, seeing as you are most likely a virgin it'd be hard to explain how good it feels," Sasuke replied while smirking, "So I guess I'll just have to show you how"

Panicking Naruto tries to sit up only to find he's unable to.

_What the- why can't I move my left hand?_

Naruto looks up to see his left hand tied to the bed frame above his head tightly.

"I see you finally noticed I tied up your hand there. I just couldn't possibly have you trying to escape."

Sasuke starts taking off his shirt while crawling on the bed positioning himself between Naruto's legs and their faces just an inch apart.

"Stop getting so close AH! What are you doing, pulling my pants down! Where the hell are you touching you basta-" Naruto's words cut off as Sasuke kisses him hungrily pinching his side so that his tongue can make its way in Naruto's mouth.

_This feels so disgusting, he's a guy not a girl and last time I checked I'm completely straight._

Sasuke breaks apart from the kiss and sits up wiping the blood from his bottom lip.

"I see, so you hate the thought of kissing. Well this is going to be a fun experience."

* * *

**For all you die hard NaruSasu need sexxx fans O_O I'm sorry to end it here xP **

**This may turn into a chapter story or stop here who knows, depends who wants it continued :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooooooo because of one of my reviewer's told me bluntly that basically I was being not to original and rape was a bit of a no-no without a meaning I decided to try to make this have a story line :X forgive me, I've read 3456346345 shoujo's in my life too so this probably will turn out mushy lovey crappy.

* * *

**

Naruto's heart pounded fiercely as he watched Sasuke unzip his own pants.

_Quickly, gotta think gotta think. Oh I got it, I must be stupid not to have thought of this before, It may be a low move but I'll take it._

Sasukes eyes widened as he doubled over in pain from Naruto knee-ing his manlihood in a quick blow. Seeing Sasuke distracted he quickly untied himself free with his other hand and rushes out the door grabbing his clothes along with him, before leaving he turns around…

"You're a huge jerk you know that, I won't tell anyone about this but I swear if you come near me again I'll…I'll do something bad!," and with that he left leaving a shocked yet still in pain Sasuke lying on the bed slightly curled up into himself. His lips twitched forming a slight smile.

_Looks like this school year won't be so boring anymore…

* * *

_

"Is that you Naruto?" Gaara asked after hearing the sound of the door open expecting it to be his roommate.

Gaara had known Naruto since childhood; they were always competing with each other in elementary school. He walked over to the hallway to find his roommate sweating as if he ran a marathon.

"Errr…Naruto..Why are you just in your boxers?"

"What are you going on about Gaara seriously that's the dumbest thing I've heard you say this year."

"No seriously, look" he pointed, "Your holding your pants in your right hand."

Flustered and tired, Naruto gave lame excuses and rushed to the privacy of his room.

_Ughhh stupid Sasuke I don't know what I'm going to do when I see him at school tomorrow._

After taking a long shower he worried himself to sleep thinking of ways to avoid seeing the baka at school tomorrow.

* * *

_Ringggggggggg_

"Crap, I'm late!" Naruto groaned to himself while running to class, "I've gotta stop having giant bowls of ramen in the morning."

He stopped right in front of his morning class door suddenly realizing he also had to face his teacher Kakashi whether he wanted to or not.

"Glad you could join us , please hurry up and take your seat."

_Okay he seems normal that's good._

"Also I would like to see you after school today to discuss your grades." Without looking at him he resumed to teach the class.

_Ughhh theres no escaping this one, grades my ass I just know he's going to bring up yesterday's fiasco_

_Ringgggggggg_

"Finally it's lunch time!"

"This is his favorite period of the school day," Kiba laughed, "Hey Hinata wanna sit outside for lunch?"

"Y-yes," she blushed, even after dating for 2 months she was still shy with him. "Naruto you wanna join us too?" Not wanting to be the third wheel he rejected "No you guys go ahead I'll just eat a quick snack inside then head up to the library." He walked away leaving Hinata and Kiba speechless, since when did the blonde ever step into a library.

* * *

Sasuke leaned against the wall looking over everyone in the cafeteria in search of the one he wanted to see. He couldn't get his face out of his mind; the expression of fear he held on his face always gave him a tight feeling in his chest. Why couldn't he have simply explained he was in fact a servant to his teacher's family, having no option in denying the request of their master.

_It's all Kakashi's fault the damn sex addict, this is probably why Iruka changed his master I should call him for an explanation soon. _

His thoughts came to a stop as he spotted the blonde headed shortie quickly walking out of the library.

* * *

"So you thought of hiding from me here hmm?" Naruto quickly turned around finding himself face to face with the one guy in the world he really didn't want to see. "I still do need to pay you back for hurting me yesterday."

"You deserved getting hurt for what you did, seriously I already have a girl I like and kissing a guy was not on my list I wasn't even going to blurt what I saw to anyone I mean who would believe a kid like me that he saw the high school's most popular teacher with a male student."

Sasuke just stared tuning out the male's rant, he knew he wouldn't tell anyone but he's always caught himself looking in Naruto's direction ever since middle school. If he wasn't a servant he probably could have found a chance to friend Naruto at the time but with no family, being a live in servant was pretty much life consuming.

"Hey are you listening to me?" Naruto asked pulling Sasuke away from his thoughts. " and could you please step back you're really way to close for comfort."

Without thinking Sasuke kissed his lips softly and began walking back to the cafeteria to get some food. He failed to notice Naruto trip and fall on the floor after attempting to grab Sasuke's arm and demand a reason why he was just kissed.

_Forgive me Sakura, your future husband's lips have been tainted….again.

* * *

_

**Keep in mind people, 2****nd**** ever fanfic :X and 1****st**** ever chapter story. Reviews would be niceee, feel free to message me any ideas I should put into this story to make it better ^.^**


End file.
